Persona 4: Beyond the TV Lies
by Jessica Cartsey
Summary: A bizarre event has shaken Inaba's citizens. Yu Narukami was severely injured, barely left alive. His friends won't take this lightly, but finding the culprit won't be hard either as it came alongside with him. Nariki is the culprit behind Yu's condition. But is she really the one they should point their fingers at... The case just seems too simple, doesn't it? [Prologue Only]


_**Honestly I don't know what this will be about, but I'll find out along the way. - S  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><em>File Case 27A - <em>2:14 AM_

___Personal Thought of the Police Detective, Dojima Ryotaro.___

_Right now we know nothing about what just happened back in Junes. We've been trying to keep things hidden from our people but they're not dumb, they'll figure it out sooner or later. _

_Now... I don't know where to begin._

_ I've been trying to understand why things like this keep happening in this place. Our lives were improving, for all of our town. We don't want any trouble and yet it finds us. I'm sure even our weather reporter couldn't have forecast this whole predicament. But I'm going off the topic here. The point is, when the policemen were about to give up on the Adachi case, Yu's friends brought the true culprit to us._

_Now that I'm talking about them, I should also mention I requested for their friend, Naoto Shirogane, to further investigate on this matter. She may be a self-proclaimed retired detective, but her skills were never made up. Yu's friends might give us a different point of view that only they can come up with. They spared an innocent man from going into jail and did the work that the Police Department could not. Not only that, they've been helping us ever since to keep things the way they are today. _

_But this town will change again, whenever we like it or not.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Official Report of the Chameleon Case:<strong>  
><em>

_At 11:52 PM, Camera 72 from the Main Hall of the Junes Department Store, began malfunctioning. Around five minutes later, the camera's static became stronger, soon causing the destruction of the device.  
>Camera 75, responsible for watching the outside of the Electronic Department, recorded a supernatural movement from the TV screens. Each turned itself on and off simultaneously followed by the yells of unidentified source, recorded by the Sound Hidden Camera within the Department. What it recorded next, can only be described as the sound of a battlefield taking place. Just like with Camera 72, the volume of the televisions was supposedly responsible for their own destruction, all except one.<em>

_ At 12:00 AM exactly. Two people, a man and a woman, materialized from the television's screen. The man has been identified as Na—[Unreadable Content]...  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>I know this might sound crazy, and this might be ignored in the report but I have to write it down for the sake of this old man's sanity. <em>

_Yu Narukami, my nephew, came from the TV like if he had been thrown from wherever he came from, showing severe injures, its a miracle he's still alive. _

_His condition hasn't been described in the report I sent to Shirogane, I couldn't bring myself to tell them in such a cold manner.  
><em>

_In all honesty, I don't know what to make of all of this. This town had its own share of weirdness with the Adachi case but never something so bizarre as this. As much as it pains me to write this down, our policemen, including this worn out detective, aren't qualified to take this case further._

_I've sent word to Yu's friends to come by the Police Station first thing in the morning with the help of Shirogane. I'm yet to tell them that my nephew has returned to our town in such a poor condition. I don't know how I'm supposed to explain it to them or how they're going to take it. But knowing the way they look at me sometimes, I'm sure this won't be the first time they hear something strange happening with those darn TVs._

_And let me write this one last thing. Whatever that caused this whole thing has something to do with that girl that came alongside with my nephew._


End file.
